Our love is ours to make
by letsallmakebelieve
Summary: He loves her, no epiphany needed. Finn and Rachel moments divided into twelve drabbles, AU.


**November**

They've been hanging out for a few weeks. He met her at one of Mike's parties. Between drunk whispers, numbers were exchanged. Random texts morphed into coffee dates that soon turned into regular hookups.

It's been a while since he's been with someone. Quinn was his last girlfriend. He dated her for about a year until it all went to shit when she transferred to Yale in the fall. They tried to counter the distance with weekly calls and holiday visits. By the end of winter, their relationship became a burden neither was willing to bear. Since then, he had a few hookups in-between but nothing serious.

Rachel's different though. He's wide awake whenever she walks in a room; who needs a shot of expresso when he has her? It's like he can't be at ease until she's touching him, lulling him with her sweet voice.

Somehow, she gets him. Like the other day, when he had an okay grade but still felt down about it, she insisted on cancelling her dance rehearsal. They spent their night watching ''another mindless Miles Teller movie'', as she put it, their arms around each other, his bitterness long forgotten.

They didn't label whatever they are but for the first time in so long, he finds himself craving a routine; he wants steady _with her_.

So far, they've kept it a secret. He's fucking happy but feels selfish; he wants to explore her, to learn all her intricacies on his own, without anyone's input. Especially his brother's who's quick to judge. He tries hiding it from Kurt, even avoiding him, in fear of spilling his newfound bliss. It's proven impossible when two days later, his brother barges in his apartment, demanding that he spares an afternoon at this little café downtown. All seems good until she calls about their evening plans, leaving him grinning like a lovesick teenager. He's then forced to admit it all, facing his brother's never-ending questions.

As he makes his way home, he mourns the world he got to share with only her.

When he finally arrives, she's waiting for him, beside his door, dressed in white lace and holding a bottle of wine. His door unlocked, he grabs the bottle and puts it down eagerly, his hands begging for her skin. He holds her waist and leans down, kissing her slowly. She lets out a sigh and releases him from her grasp.

''Hello baby,'' he lets out, through hushed whispers against her neck.

''Hi,'' she concedes, in a soft hum.

He takes her hand and leads her towards his kitchen. ''How was your day?'' she asks, while he's looking for pans. It's their routine, cooking together. When she found out he ordered most meals, she made him buy a cookbook and promised to supervise. Since then, shared dinners became mandatory. They exchange daily anecdotes and eat before she wordlessly takes his hand and leads him down the hall, dishes forgotten in the sink.

Tonight's no different. After dinner, they make out for a while on the couch. As he bunches up her dress, she puts her hand over his. ''It's late, I should get back,'' she murmurs in the crook of his neck. He keeps kissing her pulse point, hoping she'll reconsider but she gently pushes his chest.

She never sleeps over. At first, he thought it was about her minding his roommate but Sam's always at his girlfriend's place and she knows it. He never asked her to stay but he thought his actions were obvious enough. ''Hey Rach?''

''Yeah?'' she absently replies while smoothing out her dress. ''Why do you never stay? My bed is big enough for the both of us. Haven't I proven enough that I love sharing it with you?'' She grins a little but shifts, unsure, her eyes fixated on her lap. ''I just thought you'd like your space is all.''

He stares at her, confused. She didn't tell him much about her romantic history but from her crippling insecurity, he's pretty convinced that Brody guy was the ultimate douchebag.

She's wrong though. These days, he finds himself reaching for her body in the dark. He wants to fill his mornings with her bright eyes, touching every inch of her until his mind goes hazy. Maybe that's cheesy but that's how he feels.

He sighs, then grabs her hand, forcing her to look up. ''Hey, I don't mind not having space.'' He hopes she can grasp the unspoken words but to make sure, he emphasizes ''I don't mind _you_.'' She sighs, then traces his chest, making him shiver. ''I want you in bed with me… like all the time. Not that we'd be doing stuff every night. We could though, but only if you-'' She giggles and grab his shoulders. ''I'm going to kiss you now.'' She does just that, his ramblings blurred by their lips.

He thinks she's ethereal in the morning light. He should get up but he can't help his musings as he watches her sleep soundly, face pressed against his pillow. His fingertips graze her cheek, causing her to frown and mumble about ''sleep'' and ''day _off_, baby''. She turns on her side, his hand left in the dust. She's crazy beautiful with her long dark hair, wide brown eyes and plump lips but that's just physically. Her personality is what attracts him the most. He's never seen a more passionate person; she always gives it her all whether it's with him or on stage. Whenever she kisses him, he swears he feels her pour her entire soul into it. He _loves_ her, no epiphany needed.

Ignoring her groans, he presses his lips against her neck, his palm covering her bare waist.

He usually _loves_ being lazy with her but today, his mind won't shut up. After an hour or so of staring at her, deigning her eyes to open, he gets up and takes a shower.

When she finally wakes up around nine, there's fresh coffee waiting for her on the counter. She attaches herself to his neck and whispers a quick ''honey'' before grabbing a cup.

He sits down and pats his lap. ''Good morning, baby.'' She grins and kisses his cheek.

Words are not his forte but for her, he's willing to try. ''I love you baby. These past few weeks have been amazing. I'm so glad I ditched studying for that party. Totally worth failing that exam.'' She hits him lightly, beaming. Sometimes, like right now, her usual eloquence is replaced by softened eyes. She pecks his lips two, three times. ''I love you too Hudson. You better stop with the praise or you'll find yourself stuck with me for months.'' This time, he's the one attacking her lips. ''Oh, I plan on it.''


End file.
